Grey's Pub
by ellePiaz
Summary: Draco Malfoy enters a Muggle pub where he meets a beautiful and mysterious redhead who is in desperate need of a glass of Scotch.


A/N: I don't own Draco or Ginny, and I just made up Grey's Pub, but if there is such a place, there is NO connection! Be warned, this is a PWP smutty type fic, so if that's not your thing, please don't read! Otherwise, please enjoy and review!

It was nearly midnight and Draco Malfoy found himself walking along a dodgy street in London. He had recently moved into the city, finding himself a job in the Muggle world. It had taken him over a full five years to get over the horrors of the war (he ended up fighting for the good side) and he finally decided that retreating from the Wizarding community would do him some good. Dressed now in a sharp suit and tie, Draco hadn't even gone home to change out of his work clothing before deciding that he wanted to go to a pub for a relaxing drink.

_I need a drink,_ he thought, making his way towards the street corner. A dimly lit sign told him that he was about to enter Grey's Pub.

The door shut soundly behind him and Draco saw that he was the only customer in the pub. He looked around the room, glancing at the seats and the bar and at the cushioned booths. _Odd_, he thought. Generally no Friday evening would find a place that served alcohol _this_ empty.

Seating himself at the bar, Draco called out, "Hello?" He waited. "Hello?" he called even louder.

After a moment, an old man sporting large glasses appeared behind the counter.

"How can I help you, sir?" he asked, his voice ringing loudly through the empty bar.

"Yes, I'd like a Scotch, if you wouldn't mind. Your best," Draco replied.

"Eh, what was that, son?" the man asked, his voice still raised as though the pub was filled to capacity and he was speaking above the din. "You must know, I'm losing my hearing, just a bit. What was that you wanted?"

Draco repeated his order, leaning towards the old man's ear and speaking loudly.

Bringing out a dusty glass, the barman filled it with Draco's drink of choice and slid it to him. The young man raised his glass in thanks.

Before he could take a sip, he turned sharply as the door into the pub loudly slammed shut.

"Sorry," said the woman who had entered. She was a slim young woman, of average height. Her hair shone a coppery auburn in the pub's shoddy lighting as it fell in light curls atop her delicate shoulders.

She sat down a few seats away from Draco.

"Excuse me," she called. She looked around expectantly for the barman.

"Erm – he's a bit hard of hearing, I think," Draco supplied lightly.

She glanced at him briefly and leaned a little across the bar and called again, "Excuse me!"

The old man came tumbling out of the back room again.

"Yes, miss, what can I do for you?"

"A – erm…" she glanced at Draco again. "Can I just get a…I'll have what he's having," she finished hastily.

Pouring her the drink, the barman left again.

Draco had already drained his glass and watched the pretty redhead out of the corner of his eye. She sipped her drink hesitantly.

"Not much of a Scotch drinker, eh?" he inquired, a smirk playing on his lips.

She looked at him, startled that he had spoken. "I – er – I never – erm – I'm not much of a drinker," she admitted. "And I can't believe I'm even in this pub…talking to a stranger."

Draco chuckled. As the young woman was currently staring at her drink, he took the opportunity to scrutinize her appearance.

She was quite lovely, wearing a dress that ended a little above her knees. It was black, made of a rich silken material from what Draco could tell from this distance. It was cut in halter style, its deep V-neck nestling appealingly between her breasts. In Draco's opinion the dress fit her well. He nearly laughed aloud, realizing that he was analyzing her appearance at such a depth.

Feeling his gaze upon her, the woman looked at him. "What?" she asked, a little nervously, yet a little impatiently.

"I – er – sorry," he said quickly, caught off guard. "So, if you don't generally drink," he continued, regaining his composure, "what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get out of my mind pissed tonight, actually," she said quite vehemently, again moving her gaze away from his face.

Draco looked at her curiously, his cool grey eyes not leaving her face.

She sighed. "I just caught my boyfriend in the back of _my_ car, snogging some stupid…stupid…" she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Her companion raised an eyebrow. "Bitch?" he finished, a smile tweaking the corners of his mouth upward.

The girl nodded sullenly.

"Well, then," Draco said, getting up from his seat and sitting on the stool next to the girl. "We're going to have to get you out of your mind pissed tonight. You deserve it," he said, winking. He reached over the counter for the bottle of Scotch. "That old man's deaf enough, going senile, by the looks of it, too. Might as well help ourselves." He refilled both of their now-empty glasses.

The woman thanked him and took a large gulp of Scotch. She coughed and Draco actually laughed aloud. She gave him a grudging smile, but nevertheless turned to face him.

"So, mister, what's your story?" she asked, her rich brown eyes locking with his steely ones.

"Story? No story," Draco said lightly, taking a sip. "I just like to frequent seedy pubs."

She laughed. She had a pretty laugh, Draco decided.

"Ok, then, I'll just let it go. After all, I'm sure I won't remember tomorrow anyway."

They spent the next hour talking. Draco never let her glass empty; as soon as she finished what was in it, he refilled it.

Slowly it seemed their talk became more flirtatious and the young woman seemed to have forgotten all about her cheating boyfriend.

"So, miss…wait…what did you say your name was?" Draco slurred.

She giggled. "I don't think I told you my name, mister…and wait, what was your name?"

He smirked as she began laughing loudly again.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours," she said, whispering dramatically, her doe-like eyes only getting wider as she leaned in towards him.

"Mmm, no," Draco whispered into her ear. "I like it when you call me 'mister.'"

She giggled again. "Okay," she sighed, clearly enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on her neck.

"So, do you have any – well I mean, I know you want to get thoroughly pissed tonight, but does that mean that maybe – do you have any objections to getting shagged tonight?" Draco drawled. Draco may have been a gentleman at heart, but there were some days when he was nothing more than a man – a man with needs.

She gasped. "Mister…you are too much." But she didn't pull away. They were sitting uncomfortably close and Draco was having a hard time, in his drunken state, stopping himself from touching her.

Finally, he could no longer resist. Draco placed a hand on the side of her neck and drew her close to him. He trailed a thumb along her jaw, never taking his eyes away from hers. Her eyes grew larger as she neared him, but he saw her lips part slightly.

Draco gently kissed her and it was only a split-second before he felt her kissing him back. She draped her arms across his shoulders and around his neck, leaning her weight into the kiss. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and heard her gasp of pleasure as he explored the far corners of her mouth.

He moved his hands to her back; he felt her bare skin against his hands. He growled deeply and moved his mouth to her neck. She arched into his body, dragging her hands up his back to run her fingers through his fine blonde hair. She moaned as he placed hot kisses along her neck. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"The barman," she gasped, clearly not wanting to stop what they were doing, but wanting to ensure that they would not be interrupted.

"I don't think we should worry about him," Draco said. "He's deaf, remember?" But just to make sure, he discreetly drew his wand and nonverbally cast a spell to seal shut the back room's door without letting the girl notice. Though he was living life almost completely as a Muggle, no one could give up using magic once they had gotten used to it.

"And these – seats – aren't too – comfortable –," she said in between kisses.

"Mmm," Draco agreed before lifting her up and settling her on one of the booth seats, which he managed to make more comfortable and spacious, banking on the fact that the girl wouldn't remember half of this encounter the next day. He also figured that any Ministry warning stating that he'd used magic in front of a Muggle wouldn't reach him until later that night.

He trailed kisses into the deep V of her dress. Kissing her mouth again, he slid one hand up her leg, under her dress, softly touching her inner thigh and delighting in her moans of pleasure. He rubbed her thigh more vigorously, gradually bringing his hand closer and closer to her crotch. She sighed deeply and tried to slide her body downwards to push his hand towards her private region. But Draco was not done teasing her.

He removed his hand, much to her displeasure, but she moaned again as he began to massage her breasts through the silk of her dress. Her nipples hardened underneath his touch. He reached behind her neck and untied the halter neck, sliding the material off her body. Her breasts were now in plain sight and in Draco's opinion, they were exquisite. Her took one peak into his mouth, suckling it while continuing to massage the other one with one hand.

The girl arched her body into his mouth, pulling at the collar of his jacket, clearly wanting to remove that article of clothing. He shrugged it off and reached up to kiss her mouth again. Her fingers fumbled at his buttons as she rushed to remove his tie and dress shirt. When he was finally shirtless she pressed her body tightly against his as they continued kissing deeply.

Draco pulled the silk dress off of the girl's slim frame so she was wearing nothing but a pair of black lace knickers, which were now moist with her desire. He slid a hand along her bare stomach, slipping a finger underneath the waist of her underwear. She whimpered as he placed his entire hand underneath her knickers and against her throbbing pussy. He gently let his fingers hover along her opening, barely touching her – teasing her as she lifted her pelvis to meet his touch. He slowly slid her panties off of her body so she now lay naked underneath his body.

He chuckled softly as she unzipped his trousers. He shrugged them off, leaving him wearing only a pair of dark green boxers. She could feel his arousal, hard against the side of her body.

He pressed a finger to her folds, feeling her wetness. He dipped a finger into her entrance and felt her shudder beneath him. He slid his finger slowly into her, feeling her tightness around him. She moaned lightly, "Please…"

He smiled and began kissing her neck while stimulating her pussy. As he continued slowly sliding one finger into her depths, he let his thumb find her clit and slowly rub circles around it. He felt her guttural moans underneath his lips. He had all the encouragement he needed. He slid another finger into her pussy, pumping her now with two fingers, slowly increasing his pace while rubbing her clit.

"Ohh," she groaned. "Wait – I – I want you…I want you to know my name," she whispered into his ear.

He looked up, meeting her gaze. Her lips were parted as she quietly panted because of his ministrations.

"My name is…Ginevra," she gasped out.

"Ginevra," he whispered, his lips against her ear.

"Mister," she rasped, smiling at him.

He laughed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. "You've told me yours, I'll tell you mine. Draco…My name is Draco," he said, looking into her eyes. His voice wavered only so slightly because he now knew who she was. Ginevra…Ginny Weasley. It was only a matter of time before she pushed him away…

She didn't look away. She didn't even blink. Instead she smiled.

"I know," she said, placing her mouth onto his.

Draco was shocked, but did not let this stop him from pleasuring her. She was thrusting her hips in time with the movement of his fingers and he knew she was enjoying herself immensely.

His thumb continued to rub her pulsing clit and a sharp intake of breath from Ginny told him that he was close to bringing her to her climax. He pumped his fingers faster, kissing her neck while doing so. She matched his pace with her hips until she felt release. She moaned loudly as she orgasmed around his hand. "Draco," she moaned.

He kissed up her neck and reclaimed her mouth. Ginny raised her legs and put them around Draco's body so that she hugging him with her legs. He felt her drenched pussy against the skin of his stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers. His arousal was painfully pushing against the material of his underwear. Draco rid himself of his boxers, the last piece of clothing between their aroused bodies.

Draco flipped their position around so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling his body. She leaned in to kiss him and her breasts dangled before him, her pert nipples teasing him. He broke from her kiss only to suck one of her nipples.

Ginny reached behind her body and grabbed a hold of Draco's throbbing dick. He was clearly at his maximum point of arousal. He released her nipple from his mouth and she slowly slid down his stomach, leaving a trail of her juices on his torso. Ginny raised her pelvis so that Draco's dick was millimeters from her entrance.

"Oh, Gin, don't tease me any longer," he said huskily.

She lowered herself onto his penis. Draco moaned in pleasure as Ginny gasped. Her cunt was tight around his dick; it felt so good. Slowly she lifted herself until only the head of his penis was inside her. Then faster, she lowered herself onto him. She repeated this several times, letting her breasts graze Draco's chest.

Then Draco again flipped their position so that Ginny's back was flat against the cushion. He thrust himself into her over and over again, quickening his pace, closing his eyes. Ginny tightly gripped his legs with her own and let her hands rest tangling in her own hair as she moaned loudly. Each time he moved his dick in and out of her body, his arousal would rub against her clit. She could feel another orgasm approaching.

Draco kissed Ginny once, soundly on the mouth. The friction of his dick against her clit was so much that Ginny began gasping as she climaxed. At the same time, she felt a shudder go through Draco's body and she realized that he was about to come into her as well. He continued pumping and sure enough his fluids mingled with her own inside her pussy.

They lay there, their bodies entwined, his penis inside her body, for quite some time. Ginny's head was atop Draco's chest and she could hear his heartbeat slow to a normal pace. She raised her head and looked at him. He was looking down at her inquiringly.

"How did you know who I was?" he asked, brushing a strand of coppery hair from her face.

Ginny smiled. "I've only ever seen one man with those steely grey eyes and that blonde hair you've gotten. And I always knew you had a hankering for Scotch."

Ginny felt Draco's laugh against her chest. "I should have known you were a Weasley from those freckles," he joked. He then said, more seriously, "Why didn't you stop? I mean…I'm…I'm Draco Malfoy…and you're a Weasley and…"

"Please," Ginny frowned. "Those distinctions may have meant something years ago, but no more. No, I wasn't about to let an opportunity to snog a handsome man escape me just because he was a Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "So you think I'm handsome, eh?"

Ginny blushed. "Er – I – well I suppose…"

"No matter. You…you are beautiful," Draco whispered, pulling her up to him.

He kissed her so gently that she did not want it to end. She pulled away after a moment however.

"Erm, Draco…Do you realize that we're still…naked…in this pub?" She gasped drawing herself up to pull her clothes on.

"Mm, yes, dear, but do you realize that we could just do this –" He pulled her back to him and simply made sure all of the windows were secure and that the drapes were drawn tightly shut. "And I really don't think we need to worry about that Muggle man," he said, holding her close to his body. "I suppose in a moment we could just Apparate away…perhaps to more private quarters? Like my bedroom?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be lovely," she said finally, snuggling closer into his body.


End file.
